


[Fanart] Lucyrrito

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Whump, garcy, platonic or romantic - however you want to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Thou shalt not touch the Lucyrrito.(murmurs) “Wake her, you lose a finger or eight..”





	[Fanart] Lucyrrito

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt from whumpster-dumpster: "Tol Caretaker bundling up their smol whumpee in a blanket and carrying them? Beautiful 👌".

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/draejonsoul/art/Garcy-Fanart-20190809-809046251)


End file.
